Not
by JuliesK
Summary: Sometimes it just doesn't go the way you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Julie : **I think it's not a secret that I've uploaded this story more than once, but there were big changes I wanted to make-etc.

I actually have a plot now, so ;-; I had to edit some little parts that didn't make sense anymore. The first two chapters are so awkward I don't even want to talk about it.

As always, reviews are awesome ! ! !

* * *

**I turned on the lights.**

In front of me was the most comfortable - looking thing I had ever seen. I dropped my boxes by the door, unbuckled my boots, and plunged headfirst into the couch. I slept for three hours, and by the time I opened my eyes, it was 1 AM. I groggily sat up. It was one thing flying me to the other side of Earth, but it was another thing getting motion sickness while at it. It'll be fun, he says. It'll be awesome, he says.

No.

Then I fell asleep again.

Later that morning, after I had fully rested (on the couch), I finally showered and pulled on a new black sweater and a pair of running grey shorts. I felt so clean after being squashed between an obese man and a bodybuilder on the plane. My hair smelled like hair again, yay!

Then when the doorbell rang, I almost smeared mascara on my forehead.

"From today onwards, I will be taking care of you!" Was the first thing my aunt said as she walked through the doorway. We hugged. My aunt had flashy but fashionable pink hair, and she was always in dresses. Today she wore a tight, forest green dress that flared out at the bottom, adorned with gold detailing. "What happened to your forehead?"

* * *

After I cleaned up and properly applied a fresh layer of makeup, I lead her inside.

"Well, he set this up well enough," she commented. The house I arrived at yesterday night was a travelling house previously used by my dad, but his schedule had pushed me to stay here. The size was for a small family with two levels: three bedrooms, a conjoined living and dining room, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. He had the entire house cleaned before I came, the bed sheets changed, the furniture replaced, the walls repainted, the bathtub scrubbed, everything. It was disgusting.

"Well, I know that the couch makes a great bed," I said.

We went upstairs to unpack.

"Do you miss your old friends?" my aunt asked me.

"Not really." I laughed weakly. "I spent most time in my dad's office, remember? I have to admit, it's a nice break away from those people sitting behind desks and glass windows.

"Right. Too old for you, huh?" I looked at her. We both started giggling. My aunt was from my dad's side and my childhood babysitter, in her early 30's, and incredibly active for her age. She was one of my closest friends and probably the only one I could fully trust. After we finished cleaning out half my things, she pulled some blue sheets of paper out of her bag.

"These are some papers for school. I remember you attended primary here, so I thought that you might have wanted to go to this school…" she trailed off, and showed me the documents. I took it. It was filled down halfway.

"I don't know," I replied slowly.

"Honey. You haven't went to a proper school since, I don't know, when you were six? These are opportunities, not risks." She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "You haven't had lunch yet, have you? I put some groceries in your fridge. I'm going to make us a salad, then we'll go out to town, okay?" I shrugged. First, I needed to get a job. Using my dad's gambling money was traumatizing just thinking about it. The prepaid bills were already annoying. But, without my dad's money, I wouldn't be able to get through even the first few weeks. When my aunt came back upstairs with the salad, we started catching up with each other's lives. After we cleaned up, she scanned my wardrobe, laughing hysterically at my fashion choices.

"Come on," she said. "I'll show you around town. And you need some new clothes."

I grabbed my keys and put on the same worn out black ankle boots I wore yesterday. My aunt stared at my track shorts. I rolled my eyes.

We toured the town, and she showed me the clothing store, the jewelry store, the dollar store, and an entire mall that was crowded with people. Once again, she made a big fuss about my shorts.

"They're just pants. Pants."

After a few days of settling in, my aunt convinced me I needed a change of education. Instead of online-schooling, she said attending Amoris High would at least be helpful with my socializing. I told her I had no problem talking to people, but apparently I "debate over company sales most of the time with old geezers". That sure gives my self esteem a boost.

I was starting to become comfortable in this new place, away from him, but I felt a growing knot in my stomach.

I probably knew this peacefulness wouldn't last for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Julie : **...

* * *

**I woke to the barking of a dog**.

With a grunt, I rolled sleepily out of bed to close the window. A large Belgian Shepherd was leaping and rolling around in my neighbour's flowerbeds. The daisies were all flat against the ground.

I laughed. "Poor John." I shut the window.

When I turned on my phone, it was only 6:50AM, and I had at least an hour and a half to get ready. I threw my phone down on the bed and staggered to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and had a quick shower. After I dried myself off and blow dried my hair, I slid into a pair of skinny ripped jeans and a black top. I turned on the television in my room and called my aunt.

"I'm taking the bus," I said as soon as she picked up.

"Wait- I'm coming!" She hung up. I furrowed my brows at my phone, and snorted.

I laid in bed for a while, listening to the voices projecting for the tv. Before long, the alarm on my phone went off and at the same time I heard the front door slam open and something- a lot of somethings falling onto the floor.

"I'm here! I'm here!"

"Yeah, I think that was clear enough," I said as I stood up to greet my aunt. She dodged my hug and headed straight to my bathroom.

"Um, sorry. My apartment's getting fixed." She flashed an awkward face when she came out. I sighed and took my turn in the washroom.

"I guess you can." I cleansed my face and, for no reason at all, slapped my face until I was wide awake. I wasn't self-harmful, promise. My aunt grinned and headed downstairs to lug everything, which was a lot, up to the half-empty second bedroom. She tossed me some makeup from on top of my dresser. "I found a job for you in the mall, by the way."

I smeared on some products. "I hope it's not at a restaurant…"

"No worries. I know how you are with, um, restaurants," my aunt reassured, as she watched me curl my lashes and layer on mascara. "I set you up at a makeup counter. You have two hour-long shifts three days a week. That's pretty good; my company sponsors the brand. And considering how good you seem with this, you're starting next week."

"Ha." I gave her a blank look. "Just keep in mind that if someone came up to ask me something, I'd probably stare past them and drool like the person I am."

I pulled out my old black tote from deep inside my closet, and stuffed in all of my notebooks, along with my earphones and wallet. I quickly brushed out my eternally tangled hair and neatly tied up the top half.

"I'll see you later!" I called to my aunt.

"Goodbye!"

I quickly laced up my oxfords, and grabbed my keys.

When I arrived at Sweet Amoris, I already knew I was early. I groaned and slumped down against a tree.

"From all the the things I could be early for, it's school?" I muttered to myself. I looked around and shimmied deeper into my thick, knit sweater.

A voice chuckled behind me.

"Sorry, I'm Lysander," the boy said. His silver hair glistened in the light and his eyes- Jeez, am I poetic today.

"Um." I didn't know why I was just sitting there, but the only thing that came to mind was how it was the first time I heard a guy apologize and introduce himself in an absolutely monotone voice. When I looked up from my daze, the silver haired guy was gone. I let myself up and hurriedly walked into the school building.

I immediately ran into something.

"Oh, sorry." I hung my head in embarrassment. When I lifted my head, my gaze was infiltrated by two large things smushed by a tight _pink _blazer. My, what a lovely sight.

"Sorry," I repeated.

"No, no, dear. Excuse me." The short, plump, woman gave me a full body size up and nodded, as if satisfied. "Good, good. You are the new student, are you not?" I nodded. She nodded back. Then she pushed me towards a door.

"Nathaniel will help you." And as if she were some high warlock she disappeared. This school and disappearing. Wow, it was impressive, if not annoying. Nevertheless, I knocked timidly on the door, and peeked in. The room was stacked high with papers and folders. The open window let a breeze shift through the room, messing everything further.

"I'm sorry, is this a wrong time?" I pushed the door open and kneeled down to pick up some wandering documents. I looked at the boy who stood in the middle of the chaos.

I stopped myself before I could go into poetic mode.

"No, it's fine." The boy ruffled his golden hair and moved stiffly to retrieve the documents from my hands. "Thank you."

I stood in silence as he shuffled around with the papers.

"If you don't mind, could you help me with the new kid stuff?" I tried. I failed. He gave me a small look. Then as if realization hit him like cold water, his face lifted.

"Oh yes." He immediately dove into the pile of….office things...and dug out a thin booklet and a folded piece of paper. "Here are your schedule and classes. Fill the booklet out by the end of the day."

I flipped through the pages, and gave him a nod.

He seemed like an okay guy.

* * *

After third period, as I was about to leave, I felt a hand tug on the hem of my shirt. I slowly turned around.

"Hiya." A white-haired girl grinned at me, waving her manicured fingers in my direction. "Where're you going for lunch?" I saw a pair of boys glance at her and leave.

I stared in silence before finding my voice. "Probably….nowhere." I looked down awkwardly at my feet. She grinned even wider.

"You're so cute. C'mon, you can eat with me!" She dragged me out into the halls. "I'm Rosalya. What's your name?" I merely just glanced at the friendly creature.

"Nira."

"That's cute," she exclaimed for the second time. There must be a lot of cute things in her world. Rosalya dragged me out into the courtyard. We sat at a bench.

"I usually only eat with Lysander and Castiel, so there won't be a lot of people," she told me. I nodded absent-mindedly and pulled out the forms I was supposed to fill out. The first page consisted of basic and health information and I quickly scribbled into the spaces. Rosalya watched over my shoulder, reciting everything I wrote down.

"Allergies…...perfume? Oh. Shoot, did I put on perfume today?" She jumped back and inspected herself. "Nope, that's good. Wait, woah. You're actually taller than I thought." I said nothing.

"You look adorably small, though. I can't believe you're 5'4." I let a small smile slip. I've never met anyone so friendly and straightforward, except maybe the red-haired girl from literature class.

I continued through the second and third pages, and when I looked up Rosalya was pulling out a flat, plastic container. Following her example, I reached into my own tote and took out a single energy drink before stuffing the forms in. Rosalya stared incredulously, but said nothing.

I roughly opened the can and took a long drink. All the introductions today made me thirsty. I could tell Rosalya was trying hard not to look my way. For a moment the two of us sat in companionable silence, until I noticed something from the corner of my eye.

"Bloody hell," I muttered. A shiny black car was circling the school parking lot, looking for a space. With a grimace, I turned to Rosalya. "I have to go." I slammed my drink down, grabbed my bag, and tripped over the leg of the bench table. When I regained my balance, I immediately ran for the school. I followed the hall through corridor after corridor, and when I reached a set of stairs, I sped up onto the second level, then the third, and tried all the doors.

I knew he would search the school, but there had to be a place he would miss. He always did. One of the doors flew open as I pushed it and I ducked in, locking it behind me. For a second, I froze on the spot and my mind went blank. Before I could even sigh in relief, I felt a pair of hands come around me, one clamped around my mouth and another around my waist, dragging me back. On instinct I squirmed and went limp.

"Hey-" A muffled voice, masculine and rough, sounded from on top of my head. "What do you think you're doing?" A hint of confusion and arrogance tainted his words, and I slowly twisted my head around.

It was one of the boys that had looked at Rosalya as she led me out of the classroom. His face was slightly twisted in annoyance, and his red hair was sticky from sweat, stuck to his temples and neck.

I pulled away from him and backed to the door.

"Hiding."

He eyed me once and shifted his gaze elsewhere. "Well, find somewhere else to hide. This isn't a place for you to be playing." I looked around. It was a small room, but there were shelves of boxes and boxes.

Drugs.

I sucked in a breathe of air. I turned to put my hand on the knob, but hesitated. If the school didn't want _him _to know about this, then…

"No. This is the perfect place," I said, mostly to himself. I walked further into the room. "All this…. they'd never let him in." I even didn't turn to look at the boy. I simply sat between one of the shelves and prayed that he wouldn't open the door.

The boy didn't look at me either. He snorted and lit a cigarette.

For about ten minutes nothing happened. Then I heard uneven footsteps.

"Sir, there is nothing but rubbish here," An exhausted voice said. "Ms. Heathelock would not be here."

"That is exactly what she wants you to think."

I tensed. It was him all right. I leaned forward onto my hands and knees. I gave the red-haired boy a pleading glance. He returned it with a confused but sharp look. Finally, the knob on the door, turned and roughly shook. I stood up slowly and shifted across the room, placing my hand on a broom that sat against the space beside the door. The door stopped shaking.

"I see you, Nira," he said. I flinched, heart in throat.

"Sir-" The other person attempted.

"No. I see her."

I lifted up the broom in defense. Nothing happened. I waited for five minutes, ten.

He had left.

I sat down in a heap, broom still in hand. The redhead had stood up, still drenched in sweat.

"You. What was that?" He demanded. I looked at him, then at the opened box where he had sat.

"Did you take the drugs?" I whispered. My voice came out cracked. He gave me a strange look, that confirmed my suspicions. Without thinking, I flung myself at the box and threw the rest of the contents into the garbage. "Don't." I thought of my mom; the back of my eyes burned, but I willed myself not to make any expression. I soundlessly opened the door. No one was there, and lunch was almost over.

Just as I left the room, the lunch bell sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Julie : **Worst tomorrow ever- I hate reading poems to the entire class.

* * *

**I skipped my last two classes.**

Of course, being the sensible person I am, I left a note for my absence and left it in the student council room.

It was cold hell getting out of the school. I turned every corner like Bloody Mary was standing in the next corridor. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, and I wondered what would happen if I actually went to work.

I ran back home without stopping, but when I arrived, I didn't feel like going back home.

It took me a while to find the local clothing store. I'd only ever visited two times, but I found both to be relaxing and calm.

"Welcome."

A dark-haired man sat behind the counter, smiled briefly at me, and returned to his work. I moved to the back of the store. I sank into the seats near the dressing rooms, and pulled out my phone from my bag. I stuffed my earphones in, and lazily lowered my lids. I nodded off to the music.

I didn't know when and for how long I had been asleep, but when I felt a hand shaking me, I stood up immediately without even opening my eyes and fell forwards in a dead faint.

My dreams were filled with white. Everything was white. My room was white, my dad's room was white, and when I looked down at my hands, they were fuzzy and transparent.

"Nira. Nira?" My aunt's voice rang out in the back of my head. My head swam with dizziness. After some struggle, my eyelids fluttered open, and I gazed blankly at a few blurry faces.

"Uhhggh….." My tongue swelled. I shut my eyes tightly, and with some effort shook my head side to side in an attempt to clear my mind. "Mmmrrgh…."

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!" A girl exclaimed. "Can you sit up?"

I opened my eyes again, but everything was still a mess. Frustrated, I rolled onto my side and pulled my legs up. I groaned into my chest.

From then on I lost count how many times I had fallen in and out of consciousness. It was torture. My body ached, I could taste blood, and every time I woke up I felt the urge to puke. And every time I fell back into sleep in an unpleasant way; like I was drowning.

* * *

I opened my eyes to white. At first I thought that I was going through my endless "yay I'm awake...oh wait, never mind" process, but I noticed cracks in the white. I was looking at a bare ceiling. I twisted my head to the side. Crack.

"Ugh," My voice sounded so raspy I barely recognized it. I rolled awkwardly to my side.

I was in a small dressing room. Metallic wallpaper covered all four walls, and the floor disappeared in a pile of carpets. There were two clothing racks aligned on one side of the room, a dangerously tilted full mirror on the other, and I laid on the patchwork leather sofa in the back. Facing the sofa was a door.

All I could remember was running out of Amoris High and into a random clothing store.

With a lot of strength, I roughly rolled myself onto the carpeted floor. I think it took me an entire five minutes to balance myself onto my hands and knees. I stayed in the position for a while, hopelessly without any energy.

Sighing, I hauled myself onto my feet. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing the same black sweater and jeans; my entire body looked skinny and weak. My oxfords were gone though, and my dark hair was pulled out of its half updo and cascade messily down my back. My complexion was abnormally pale, and mascara was smudged under my eyes. I rubbed it off with my sleeve.

I took a few careful steps towards the door, testing my balance. I was no longer as nauseous, but I knew at some point I would break down. My confidence grew little by little, but when I reached for the door, it swung open and smacked me in the face. Hard.

I fell on my butt.

"Wait, what-" A voice started. "Oh."

I laid crumpled on the ground, and my bones ached once again. When I looked up, an indifferent face was looking at me. Somewhere in my head my memory was sounding the alarm, but nothing clicked.

The guy sighed, -in what I guessed was exasperation- ran his hand through his blood-red hair, and grabbed me by the wrists, pulling me up.

"Thank you," I said after a moment. It came out as a near inaudible whisper. The boy just snorted, and tossed himself into a chair near the door.

"You should be. I've been forced to babysit you for a while," he told me. "I'm Castiel, but since you owe me so much, here and in the drug room, I guess you can start by calling me Master."

I blinked in disbelief. I opened my mouth to retort, but my voice fell apart and I started gagging. Blood filled my mouth, and I crouched down to the floor.

Castiel got up from his chair and, without touching me, ran out. Wow, awesomely legit babysitting. A few moments later, heavy footsteps came bounding towards my room.

"Nira!" My aunt called. She pulled me up into an embrace, her bright pink cardigan matted with what was probably my blood. She drew back, but held tightly onto my shoulders. "You're even paler than before."

I looked at her. Aunt's dyed pink hair were dark at the roots, and her skin looked dry for the first time since knowing her. She wore a pair of rolled up blue jeans, her usual bright cardigan, and a faded shirt underneath that said "Rolling with the Homies". She held my dark red windbreaker in her right arm.

"What happened?" she asked, her hand running through my hair. I shook my head; she wrapped the windbreaker around me.

"I don't know." My gaze slid over three figures in the doorway. Red-haired devil, Rosalya, and another boy with silver hair. My stomach tightened involuntarily. Rosalya had her hand over her mouth, but didn't look at me. Mr. Silver looked somewhat at me, but his troubled eyes were focused on my forehead. Only Castiel was looking me straight in the eye. I would have thought it comforting if he wasn't glaring. I stepped out of my aunt's hug.

"Here….." I didn't really care if the others heard me.

"Pardon me?" My aunt's brows were knitted together. She was never this worried.

"Here," I said more firmly. "He's here."


	4. Chapter 4

**She stared at me.**

"I don't understand, Nira." My aunt cupped my face with her hand. "Are you sure you're alright? The owner called. Said he found you on the ground. Are you having a hard time at-"

"No. But it was wrong to move here." I stood my ground.

My aunt looked at me with worry -or was it disappointment?- and nodded her head. "I get it. But you fainted, honey. And you've been unconscious for more than 12 hours! You coughed up blood, too. Please, we need to get the doctor again." She lowered her hand and instead reached for my wrist.

"You're not listening! I said he's here!" I screamed, almost gagging again. I knew I looked like I was throwing a tantrum. I knew it, and I was never like this before. But I couldn't stop now. "t's him. Dad! He's here!" My aunt swung around to look at me. Her lips quivered.

She asked, "Where?" Her attention was fully on me.

"I don't know. I saw him at school, though. With Lucas and his car," I told her. "And- the school has a drug room. He came up, too, and I think he saw me. But- but- he just disappeared. There was some sweaty smoking guy too and-" I froze. "AHH." My finger was pointed at Castiel.

"That would be me," he said, one end of his mouth slightly twisted upwards.

"Honey." My aunt sighed. Her attentiveness dropped. "As much as I would want to believe you, and I do, there's no way he would be here. Your condition- you had to be hallucinating! Besides, he's no threat! He's brainless and selfish- I know that. He's my brother and I love him. But he wouldn't hurt you."

"What!" I squeaked. "I...I-I-"

"This," she continued. "Is not you at all. The NIra I know is understanding and smart. Very smart. But not street smart. You trust people too easily, this I understand about you. Lucas influenced you. Don't believe him, Nira. You've always been a cool girl with few words. Honestly. When I used to visit you, all the other kids cried in their beds, while you sat there, so calmly, and _read the newspaper_. You were seven!"

I would have laughed if I wasn't feeling so...betrayed.

"Wow," Rosalya commented. I caught her eye, and with one move she dragged both Castiel and Mr. Silver out in embarrassment. My aunt ignored them.

"I can't bear to see you like this. I haven't ever heard you even stutter!" She hugged me. I pushed her. My whole face felt frozen, and my eyes were dry even though I felt like crying. I walked outside, rounded a few corners, and found myself back at the store.

* * *

At first I didn't know how to comprehend what was in front of me. Rosalya, in a small orange minidress, was held by her hair by a middle-aged women with short brown hair. Her golden eyes were glassy with tears. Mr. Silver lay in a corner, unconscious. Meanwhile in the very front of the store, two men held Castiel down while he spit out a colourful rainbow of swears. Rosalya noticed me. So did the woman.

"There! Tom! THERE!" she bellowed. In an instance I darted away from her, and led myself among the racks of clothes. I did not dare go back; I didn't know my way around. I was afraid to go outside, too. Instead, I ran. I was like a mean cockroach- I laughed dryly.

The woman had dropped Rosalya, and Tom -I think- was charging towards me. I ran into the dressing rooms. It was open in the front and back. I heard the man chuckle.

"Hide? HA!" While he amused himself, I flung myself against the wall and grabbed the dressing room by its edge. I felt lucky; it was the type that were just pieces of material pieced together in a box. From the curtain, I could see Tom approaching me. At the last second, I pushed myself against the dressing room as hard as I could, and it swung down onto him. I bolted away.

When I turned around, I could see Castiel struggling with the woman, and with a kick, he sent her flying across the floor. Before he could catch a breath, the other man came up behind and folded his arms around Castiel's neck.

"You don't want me to do this!" the man shouted. HIs voice was annoyingly high. I could see my aunt in the back doorway with Rosalya. Without thinking I dove into the man's back, and all three of us went crashing onto the floor. I pulled roughly at his hair, raked my nails across the back of his neck, and somehow I pried him off of Castiel. But another hand grabbed me, and I pulled away sharply and sent a knee at a random face. He growled in response.

"Idiot! It's me!" he said. He pushed me away and knocked the man's head against one of the metal racks. The man fell. I sighed in slight relief, but when Castiel turned around, his eyes widened.

"Nira!" he yelled. I would've been happy to hear someone say my name, but this wasn't how I imagined it. I braced myself.

But….nothing happened, because my aunt had crashed the hard leg of a chair into the back of Tom's head. The one with careful detailing and a full cushion. Silence swept through the entire store. Mr. Silver still lay awkwardly sprawled in the corner, and Rosalya was on her knees.

I shifted my now warm windbreaker back to sit on my shoulders, and wobbled onto my feet. I looked at Castiel.

"...Are you hurt?" I asked him, but my eyes were focused on the far wall. I heard him snort, and when I set my gaze back, he had hurriedly gone over to Mr. Silver. Following his lead, I went over to Rosalya, pulling my aunt along with me.

"What the fuck" was the first thing she said as soon as I walked up to her. She looked confused, but she sounded mad.

"I'm sorry….." I responded cautiously. This was the first time anyone's been involved with my….situation. I gave her my best apologetic grimace, but she only continued to give me the same look. Finally, my aunt spoke up.

"I apologize greatly. We're not your typical relatives, and um…..I'm so sorry this happened to your boyfriend's store."

"And I'm sorry you and Castiel -and Mr. Silver- had to go through all that," I continued for her.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Mr. Silver! Hahahahahahahahahaha-" Why she was laughing I had no idea. But I was relieved.

I felt a hand press against my shoulder.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Castiel said to Rosalya. "We need to get Lysander to the hospital."

Before anyone could respond, my aunt sprang up and demanded they let her get the car.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I'm sorry. Sorry. I'm really sorry."

"You look horrible." Was Castiel's only response. And it was true.

Both my sweater and jeans were torn, I was barefoot, and my red windbreaker only made my complexion even whiter. My skin felt dry, my nose was stuffed, and strands of my dark hair covered my face. I brushed them away from my face.

I went to stand beside Mr. Sil- Lysander, where he stood in a daze from getting knocked out. He looked at me as I passed, and gave me a weak nod.

"Hello," he said. Then after a moment: "Are you alright?"

"Yes. But I'm worried about you. You got knocked out, didn't you?" I said quietly. He looked a little ashamed at that, but gave me a response.

"With that horrible leg of Tom's."

I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Julie: **Yay! I finally updated.

I struggled a lot with this chapter, because I just couldn't get myself to like it.

I know they're becoming somewhat OOC, but this is how I imagine them with Nira. Her aunt too, but you know, I don't want to change the vibe of this story by her charging into the scene in full costume + magical wand.

Anyways, I promise my future chapters will be longer and updated faster. Maybe even two per week, if I have the time.

* * *

**No one spoke in the car.**

Rosalya occupied the front passenger seat, Castiel and Lysander laid in the very back, and I sat by myself behind my aunt. Lysander wasn't physically hurt, but both Castiel and my aunt urged him to go to the hospital, while he himself brushed it off lightly but with a frown.

It wasn't a completely bad type of silence; we all needed time for our brains to collect and manage the very idea of everything that happened. I drank from a bottle of water and stared at my reflection in the window. My eyelashes were crumpled, and my eyes were turning from blue to violet, something that rarely happened. My chest tightened from time to time, and I had short coughing fits.

When we arrived at the hospital, I immediately jumped off to get out of the way. The ground scratched harshly at my bare feet. I watched quietly as they each got off, and offered my shoulder for Lysander.

"Thank you," he said gratefully to me.

As we entered the hospital, a swarm of questions flooded my head.

Why is he here? What if they catch me? (I'm hungry?)

We walked over to the reception desk.

"My name is Kendall Heathelock," my aunt started. "I have a private room. Can we please get a doctor for this young boy and my niece here?"

The lady looked at her blankly. Then her eyes brightened.

"Kendall! Yes, yes. Of course," she replied. The lady was a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair; she wore a polka-dotted blazer over a forest green shirt. She called to an old man sitting behind her. "Mr. Smith. Can you lead these ladies and young gentlemen to this room? I'll send an available doctor right away, Ms. Heathelock." She handed him a folder.

The old man stood up quickly but stiffly, laid down his magazine, and moved swiftly across the lobby and into a hallway. We followed closely behind as he led us into an elevator.

I saw Castiel give Lysander's shoulder a little squeeze. Rosalya clasped her hands together and smiled, but was unusually quiet.

I sniffed uncomfortably.

When we finally reached the room, Castiel helped Lysander lie down. Mr. Smith slid the documents into a mailbox-like thing on the door and left. The walls of the room were a sickly pale yellow, and the floor was slippery smooth.

"Why the hell is a little girl getting chased down?" Castiel demanded suddenly when the door closed.

"Don't," my aunt replied almost immediately. She was tall for a female; she was only a few inches shorter than Castiel. Before I could interrupt them, the door opened again and a man came in, wearing a doctor's uniform. He took the documents from the door. The doctor was young, and had a head of curly brown hair.

He immediately walked over to Lysander.

"I'm Doctor Jae. Can you sit up?" he asked. In response, Lysander slowly slid into a sitting position. While the doctor checked on Lysander, I plopped down onto the second bed in the room.

I heard the doctor say after a quick examination, "Get some good rest, and relax. If you have any problems, feel free to ask for a prescription. Anyways, it's not serious, so don't worry too much about it."

"Thank you, Doctor." I heard Lysander say formally.

The doctor then came over to my bed. From the corner of my eye, I could see Castiel and Lysander leave the room, Rosalya reluctantly following.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Jae," the man repeated. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I squinted my eyes. He looked familiar.

"There's blood….there and there." Doctor Jae pointed out the various places.

I immediately reached for my lips and forehead, and sure enough, blood tainted my face.

"Uh, well." I made an attempt to explain. "I guess I fell on my face? I mean, I did fall. On my face." I inwardly facepalmed. Doctor Jae said nothing, but had a faint smile on his lips. He moved away and brought out a small cotton pad. He wet it under the sink in the corner of the room, and came back to wipe at my non-existent cuts that somehow bled.

I sat without moving, and stared at his nose. It was a habit; not staring at noses, of course, but looking at some part of the face except for the eyes. I didn't know how, but I got lost looking at his sharp cheekbone (um) and when I finally looked away, my forehead was lightly bandaged, and my face was wiped clean of blood and makeup.

"Thanks," I said, in a high raspy voice. I coughed.

"Open your mouth." I opened my mouth.

After I was checked over, Doctor Jae asked me to come with him. The doctor led me into another room down the hall. It was probably his office, with soft velvet lounge chairs and a table stacked with papers.

"You've been coughing blood?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I watched him move around the room with a folder. Then he sat down.

"Ms. Heathelock?"

"Uh….yes?" I didn't trust doctors.

"Do you have any trouble with your body?" he questioned me. "With your breathing especially."

"My aunt told me I was born with a weak body. I used to have trouble running for a long time, but I'm physically well." I replied. "But I haven't had any problems with my body for a while." He nodded.

"Might I ask…..have you smoked?"

I was a little baffled. "No." He looked at me with an evident look of disapproval.

"Come back tomorrow for an X-ray."

"Pardon?"

He gave me a weak smile. "I need a confirmation."

"I don't-"

And like that he sent me off with a form and a pat on the head. I didn't really care, but I would not enjoy getting sick again.

I dragged my feet with me down the hall, and saw Rosalya outside my aunt's reserved room with Lysander and Castiel. They were arguing heatedly, and once again, several colourful words of passion flew from Castiel's lips.I scrunched up my face, ran past them, threw the door open, and forced myself in as fast as I could. I heard Rosalya squeak out in protest.

I plunged down onto one of the beds and held the form out to Kendall, my aunt.

"Here," I managed to cough up. She took the paper.

"Chronic bronchitis…" My aunt looked at me with wide eyes. "Have you been smoking?"

"..."

"Ms. Maria Heathelock!" she breathed. "How could you even think of it?"

I sat up. "I stopped. Besides, it was only for a while after that crazy thing." My aunt didn't look as surprised as I thought she would be. I was hopeless, and she knew it. She folded up the form and walked briskly over to the door. I followed her, realizing that I was still barefoot. I zipped up my red coat. Rosalya and the guys had left.

"Oh. I thought they'd want a ride back," my aunt said quietly. We went down to the receptionist. They lady was still there, eating a sandwich.

"Doctor Jae has an opening….Sunday at around two."

"That would be fine," I told her.

"Perfect! Make sure to check in before you head up, Ms. Heathelock." She smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you."

* * *

It was eight at night when I got back. I stripped off all my clothes and got into the shower.

I was about to faint before my aunt came in and dragged me out. God, that would be a hilarious way to die. I dried myself off and got dressed into a clean T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. I was exhausted, my head felt funny, but I managed to chug down a cup of warm milk and brush my teeth before heading to bed.

The unfamiliar sheets only brought more pain.

"Good night, honey," my aunt called.


	6. Chapter 6

**Julie : **I'm desperately trying to make my chapters longer, but whenever I paste it onto here, it just shortens so much, and...what the fuck. I'll probably just start updating more. Review if you'd like, cuz I'm seriously starting to doubt this story is any good. Ignore any editing errors, btw.

On a different note: RIP Monty Oum. We love you.

* * *

**I was tired.**

And "wakey wakey!" didn't really do much good.

When I woke for probably the tenth time, it was half past three in the afternoon and school was already over. With a terrible amount of effort, I got out of bed to brush my teeth and splash my face with cold water. I changed into a black tank, a dark green flannel and matchingcotton shorts. Paired with black socks. Then some depressingly coloured slippers. Y'know the saying. Wardrobe reflects emotions. Something like that.

I waltzed awkwardly downstairs to find my aunt and fresh pancakes.

"Looove," I groaned appreciatively. I sat down at the breakfast bar and picked up my plate.

"Are you having breakfast or lunch?" she joked, giving me a soft smile. "It's Friday. I let you skip school."

"Oh, you're still here?" I shot back playfully, ignoring the last comment. "Don't clog the toilet." I munched on my food. Everything seemed to be back to normal. I knew it wasn't, but I was grateful for however long we could pretend. I was used to this already. Being uncomfortable, then pretending that nothing happened and fooling myself.

"So, I called your dad last night," my aunt began carefully.

"He didn't pick up?"

She nodded and sat down beside me. "He didn't pick up. I called the office and that damn blonde receptionist wouldn't say anything."

"I heard him. I mean, at the school when I was hiding. There was a drug room." I didn't mention Castiel.

"My, that's….." My aunt gave me a troubled look.

"Lucas has to be here too. I don't know how he managed to get his car here, but it was definitely his car that I saw." I continued. "I don't want to go to school. Dad's going to be there."

"Maybe we should call the police," she suggested. I shook my head furiously.

"Well, maybe…...he just wants to….I don't know, um," my aunt tried.

"Reconcile over tea and crackers? That's definitely it," I muttered.

"Tea does not go with _crackers_." She returned my disgusted expression. I laughed harshly, and got up from my chair to put my plate into the sink. I went back upstairs and slipped into the bathroom. I looked at my reflection; a normal girl- wild dark hair, a contrast to dry, sickly pale skin. I had a button nose, naturally red lips and cheekbones, and full eyebrows that matched my hair. My eyes were a dark blue and my bottom lashes were suspiciously long. Under my sweatshirt, my hip bones stuck out and my belly was flat from an eating disorder. My face was blank and body felt like a stiff stick.

That was me. Just, me.

I stared at myself a while longer before running my hands under warm water and brushing my hair back into a ponytail. This whole life here was not going as I had imagined. I just hoped everyone would leave me alone.

I shuffled into my room and pulled out my macbook. Once again, I searched up the Heathelock LR company. It was all old news.

"_LR Company buys marketing branch off XXX Business" _

"_Members of LR's select team chosen to represent the company in upcoming international meeting"_

I groaned. I had been part of the select team, and to be perfectly honest, I kind of liked it. It was a group of twenty-three; three quarters were the top most qualified employees, and the remaining were youngsters such as me. My dad loved this type of thing. "A perfect team", as he put it.

I spent the rest of my evening reading about my dad and the company. It was frustrating not being part of the inner circle, where I could listen in on news.

I don't know exactly how long I spent staring at my computer screen, but when my stomach began protesting, I went down to cook myself some curry. My aunt was gone for her job and some errands. As I ate, I got a text from her.

_Is the house on fire?_

I snorted. _yeah, I think I died._

_Great. _Was the reply. _Take out the garbage please._

I stacked up my dishes and went to pack up the take-out containers and coke cans. When I stuffed them into the plastic bag, a few glittery pirate eye-patches flew out. I was seriously starting to get suspicious of what she does during her free time. I threw on a black sweatshirt, stuffed my feet into my equally black vans and headed out. When got onto the sidewalk, I realized I was born stupid. Yup, no garbage bin in sight. I wandered randomly across the street and back, shivering from the cold.

"Pardon me?"

I jumped at the voice behind me. I turned and on instinct swung my garbage bag around, only to realize it was a kindly gentleman that I hit.

"I'm so sorry," I yelped.

There stood the silver-haired boy: Lysander. He gave me a nod and elegantly (can you do that?) rubbed his side. He was dressed in a beautiful dark purple Victorian coat and a pair of leather boots. He was wearing something similar the other day, probably, but I hadn't really paid attention to his clothes.

"How are you doing?" he asked me. His gold and green eyes were literally twinkling with amusement.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I repeated back, giving him a polite smile.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you."

I took this as a chance to consult him with my problem. "So…..any chance you know where the garbage bins are?"

"There are some around the corner down the block," he said, his face unchanging. I nodded in thanks and said my goodbye. _Around the corner, down the block. Around the corner, down the block. Around the corner, down the block. Around the- There it is. _I smiled at my garbage disposal discovery and headed down. I was happily on my walk of triumph when I saw a small- no, giant- figure dart from behind the bin and towards me. My eyes widened and I froze with my mouth wide open. The thing barreled into my legs and I stumbled and fell on my butt. My face met a wet nose.

"Doggie!" I squealed, half in confusion. In front of me stood a Belgian shepherd. His eyes were cold as he stared, but his tail flapped wildly and his tongue rolled in and out good-naturedly. I laughed out loud and scratched him behind the ears. "Hi there."

My hands felt around for a collar, but there was none. I frowned. The dog poked around me curiously and nuzzled his head into my hand.

"Demon? What are you doing?" a rough voice growled. I looked up. _So he had an owner. _Demon retrieved his mouth from my green flannel, barked and spun around twice, his tail wagging restlessly. I saw red and black.

"Oh, it's you," Castiel said, his right side of his face twisting up in disgust. Drug boy. I don't know who he thinks he is, but he sure has nice cheekbones. Wait what? "Get off, boy." Demon jumped reluctantly away from me. I stayed on the ground. "What? It's just scrape."

"What scrape?" I looked down at my legs. One knee was scratched, the skin torn and covered with the dust from the sidewalk. I got up and quickly wiped at my knee. "Well, your dog seemed especially excited to see me. Is he your dog anyway?"

"No, he's Bob's." He looked blankly at me. "What'd you expect?"

"Well, he seems a lot nicer than you," I retorted.

Castiel ignored me. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with a garbage bag," I snorted, lifting up the black plastic bag I was carrying. "What'd you expect?" This earned me a faint smirk.

"Well, princess. I imagined you would enjoy taking a walk with some garbage." And with that Castiel turned on his heel and walked away. Demon gave me one last snuggle and ran to follow him.

I rolled my eyes, but a smile broke out on my face. I swung my head around and continued on my way to the garbage bins, dropping my bag into it. The encounter with Demon and Castiel left my blood rushing, but it was starting to get cold again, and I ran back. Big mistake.

I felt a pain in my chest and I couldn't slow my breathing. My lungs burned like crazy, and my breaths were shallow and rapid. I collapsed into an armchair and pressed my hands onto my chest and forced myself to take long breaths.

"It's fine. It's fine," I reassured myself, painfully smiling. I pulled off my shoes and took my time climbing upstairs. I called my aunt.

"Nira?" she answered.

"When are….you home?" I said in between breaths.

"Are you unwell? Did you eat? What happened? I'll be there soon!"

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah."

I slipped out of my clothes and put on a cotton long-sleeve and my yoga pants. I was afraid I was going to faint in the shower again, so I slumped right into bed after washing my face and feet.

"I just went to throw out the garbage," I continued. "I ran home, and I just….started wheezing and stuff."

"We're going to the hospital tomorrow. We can get you checked up." I could here nervousness in her voice. "I'm really afraid, Nira, for you." I knew she was. It's not often you have a potato of a crazy niece who just climbs into your life.

"I'm fine at school. i can start going on Monday," I told her. Of course, I was desperate to get away from my dad, but what now? Hide in the house forever? "And don't worry about my health-

i can handle this much."


	7. Character Bios

A quick bio on the characters so far-

* * *

Full Name : **Nira Maria Heathelock**

Sex/Gender : Female

Age : 16

Birthday : October 2

Height : 5'4

Weight : n/a

Long, wavy, dark hair (unspecified but described as brown), dark blue-violet eyes, and a pale porcelain face.

Quiet, occasionally quirky, smart, and independent.

\- has weak lungs, and has her occasional smoke

* * *

Full Name : **Jae (Jayce)**

Sex/Gender : Male

Birthday : March ?

Age : 22

Height : 6'2

Weight : n/a

Curly dark hair, honey brown eyes, and tanned skin- often hidden under his sweaters.

Playful, friendly, has a overall caring-to-all personality, but is mysterious

\- in my head he looks like a very tall Robert Sheehan

* * *

Full Name : **Agatha Kendall Heathelock**

Sex/Gender : Female

Birthday : June 20

Age : ? (Lol jk) 30

Height : 5'7

Weight : n/a

Long pink hair (naturally black), blue eyes, and a bright face with freckles.

She's observant and friendly, but is a slow thinker

\- interested in other people's love lives

* * *

Full Name : **Castiel Winterton**

Sex/Gender : Male

Birthday : August 12

Age : 17

Height : 5'9

Weight : n/a

Blood-red shoulder length hair, grey eyes, and light skin.

He has a sarcastic, rough, and aloof attitude, but has a caring trait that rarely shows

\- an alcoholic, smoker and an occasional drug user

* * *

Full Name : **Lysander Silverwood**

Sex/Gender : Male

Birthday : November 22

Age : 17

Height : 5'10

Weight : n/a

Silver hair dyed black at the tips, and yellow right and green left eye, and slightly tanned skin.

He has a quiet and friendly persona, but he dislikes people impudent people

\- often takes care of Castiel when he goes out of control


End file.
